Waves of Rejection
by Princess-of-Fantasy
Summary: Will Mimi ever tell Matt how she feels? And when she does.. how will it end? Why does everything go wrong when you NEED it to go right? Stupid Murphy's Law! One chap. and sad.


I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS. I JUST DECIDED TO WRITE ABOUT THEM. SO HERE WE GO!!  
  
__Waves of Rejection__  
  
The sun magnified brightly through the front window of Mimi Tachikawa's two-door, sea green Honda Civic, shining through her long, light brown strands as they toyed with her face in the wind. Mimi held a straight face as Sora persisted to sing at the top of her register, not bothering to mention that she was extremely off pitch. Sora's voice finally broke at her highest note, causing a roar of laughter from Mimi. Sora watched her best friend's expressionless face as she whimpered over her unfinished song.   
  
"Why don't we listen to the radio..." Mimi suggested laughing. Static filled the stereo speakers before the nozzle turned to a station. Sora opened her mouth to begin singing along with the playing song, but was soon cut off by Mimi. Sora's mouth lifted from a dropped jaw to a bright smile.  
  
"And tell me why you're not professional yet?" She asked her, folding her arms over her chest. Mimi just smiled casualy and stopped singing, keeping her eyes fixed on the road before her. The smell of salt water filled her senses, confirming that she was close to her destination. She took one hand off of the steering wheel and placed it on the window's ledge, letting her fingers play with her hair.  
  
Mimi couldn't help but giggle when she pulled over the hill and saw the vast ocean unfold widely ahead of her. Sora merely rolled her eyes slowly and smirked, looking forward to watch the gradual increase of surfers and spectators gathering on the shore line.  
  
"I wonder what's going on down there.." Sora started, "Normally no one is here this early besides us.. and the really obsessive surfers."  
  
"Exactly!" Mimi giggled, "But I know what you mean. It's probably just some newbie trying to surf or something. You know how they all get when they try to take over the beack."  
  
Sora nodded silently and unbuckled her seatbelt as Mimi's car came to a halt between the yellow lines of the parking space. Mimi also followed the example and pulled off the belt as she yanked her keys from the ignition. Both of the girls climbed out of the car and shut the doors. Mimi threw her keys over the roof of the car, landing them strategically in Sora's palm. Sora opened the door to the passenger's side and lifted the seat, pulling Mimi's tan surf board from the back seat, concentraiting on the glittering pink flames on the rear end of the board. She pressed the board against the car with her hip as she pulled out another board that was almost the exact same board, this one with glittering black flames. Shutting the door with her foot, Sora grabbed both of the boards and walked over to Mimi on the other side of the car. She rested the boards against the trunk of the car as she dropped to her knees on the asphalt to look under the car. Sora placed the pair of keys on a small ledge next to the back tires.  
  
"You'd think by now you'd have a backpack or something to put your keys in!" Sora yelled jokingly, grabbing Mimi's board and handing it to her.  
  
"I don't like backpacks. They annoy me." She said plainly, walking ahead of her. Both of them walked down the short flight of rotten wooden stairs to the sandy walkway. The beach was nearly deserted with the exception of the large group at the shore in front of them. Sounds of loud voices arose from the crowd, making it obvious that either a fight or a bet had aroused.  
  
Mimi and Sora stopped along the middle of the beach, putting down their surf boards and towel. Mimi unlaced her pink tank top and slipped out of it, leaving her only in her pink bikini top and pink hibiscus board shorts. Sora did the same by pulling off the blue tank top that she wore, tightening her black bikini top and black shorts. Both kicked off their flip-flops, grabbed their boards from the sand, and headed toward the water.   
  
"Do you think we should go over there and see what's going on?" Sora questioned, walking beside Mimi, who barely even raised a brow and smirked.  
  
"Does it look like we care care about what they're talking about, Sora?" She asked confidently. Sora smiled brightly at Mimi's determination to surf, and they soon reached the water. "Are you sure? Matt might be over there.." Sora nudged Mimi's side. Mimi growled a bit, but she blushed crimsom. The two girls stopped just before their toes hit the cool water, they stood watching the loud wave's crash against the sand when they broke apart on impact. Sora looked over at Mimi, who was staring at her feet, watching the sand that was between her toes and the salty water. Mimi held her surf board tightly under her right arm, glancing around at the scenery. She noted the blue sky that was above her, granting her the good grace to have fun today. She took the sign and looked at Sora. 'Maybe he's here...'  
  
"Well?" Sora asked impatiently from two feet into the water, still holding her board at her waist.  
  
Mimi smiled brilliantly, "Well what?" She started into the water, "Let's go!"  
  
With that, both girls took off into the water and dove onto they're flat boards, paddling strongly with theirs arms out toward the dark gray water. Sora was out into the deep water before Mimi reached her, which gave her the opportunity to listen to the waves that had a more calm sound than at the shore. When Mimi arrived next to her, they popped up from their laying down positions and sat straddling the board and their backs straight.  
  
It wasn't long before the group on the sand noticed that someone had entered the water, although no one could make out who they were. Except one, one of the surfers grabbed his board and paddled out them.  
  
"Hey ladies," he said charmingly as he pulled up into the same position as them. His blonde hair was now a shady color of brown, with his slight curls clumped into ringlets that hung down from his drenched head.  
  
"Hi Matt! Sup?" Sora greeted him cheerfully. Matt shrugged cooly and leaned over to look at Mimi. Her eyes still concerntrating on the waves ahead of her.  
  
"Hey Matt." She said minutely, not bothering to look at him. She masked the beating of her heart with a cold exterior, trying hard not to show how much she wanted him to be here. "So what'd going on over there?"  
  
"Some newbie. Of course he was trying to take over the beach.. you know, challenging some of the surfers." He explained in a slightly less then surprised tone, he leaned on his hands and locked his elbows, which pushed up his abdomen. Sora immediately looked at Mimi, smiling brightly still. Mimi didn't look at her, but she smirked with pride, knowing that she would be right about it.  
  
"And let me guess.. they made a bet?" Mimi started, "Someone has to leave the beach, then?"  
  
Matt smiled contently and nodded. Mimi's brown eyes were no longer fixed on the waves, but on the handsom man across from her. Her bikini straps wrapped tightly around her neck as she looked at Sora. Sora winked at Mimi and paddled off to surf somewhere else. It was just Mimi and Matt now. She wondered if she'd finally tell him everything that she'd thought about for so long. The past nine years were so hard for her, seeing him all the time, but not saying anything about her feelings. He had her heart since they were ten... and he still had it. Mimi constantly put up a guard around herself so that she would never be hurt by him, always making him think that she never loved him. He was wrong. And she was wrong for keeping silent for so long. How would she ever know what he really felt if she never told him? She needed to do this... she needed to get it out. She had to do it for the sake of her emotional sanity. Everything in her told her to dive off of her surf board and kiss him! But could she ever do that? No. Not in this reality.  
  
"Look Matt.. I need to tell you something." Mimi explained shyly. Matt's smile faded slowly off of his face and turned to a look of concern. He gave her a look of something that an older brother would give for protection. "Nothing's wrong! Don't look at me like that!"  
  
"Then what's up?" he questioned, relaxing.  
  
"Matt... I've been.." She tried to muster it out. Anything! She tried to say it in any way possible that she could think of. It just wasn't working. Until she finally shocked herself when she said it all at once. "I love you."  
  
Matt didn't say anything. He sat in silence, shocked.   
  
"I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't have blurted it out like that. But I couldn't take it anymore!" She said facing him. "I love you, Matt. I always have..."  
  
Matt's icey eyes widened in astonishment. Mimi loved him? The woman he had always thought of as a sister...loved him? How could he have been so blind? How did he miss this? It seemed impossible, until she repeated herself. In doing so, it only reassured the horror.  
  
"Mimi..? I don't know what to say.." He told her softly, not wanting to take the wrong turn and give her the wrong impression, or for that matter, hurt her. "I'm flattered, honestly. But I don't feel.. I don't feel that way... I don't know.."  
  
To Mimi, the minute he said that seemed to pass by so slowly, haunting her for what felt like eternity. She stared helplessly at the few evaporating water droplets on her legs. She took a risk in telling him, one that ended up in her getting hurt. Something she never wanted..he didn't feel the same. All in one attempt to save the last bit of pride she had in her, Mimi feel back onto her stomach and paddled off frantically, leaving Matt in the distance to watch her leave him. Tears ran down her face, but were pushed back in the wind.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Two long years passed by so slowly since Mimi last saw Matt's bright blue eyes and sparkling smiled, the one she fell in love with. Two long years had made her heart colder than ice; she wasn't open to the world or love anymore. And now, here it seemed that her heart would never be opened again, especially as it was wrenched out by the song that was being played.  
  
The congregation stood silently when the piano played its first notes, and the crowd faced the enterance of the large church. They watched in awe as the violins were softly added in the background as the bride walked down the isle, her father on her arm. Her gown flowed elegantly like a cloud. Mimi glanced away fromt he bride whom she had been staring at subconsciously, and let her eyes wander over to the groom, the man she ahd loved for so long and still did, Yamato Ishida. Now this woman that walked down the isle would be taken from her father and given to the man of Mimi's dreams. The man that she was meant to be with.. it wasn't fair to her. Mimi hadn't paid much attention to the wedding ceremony at all; she felt numbness consuming her body. She couldn't feel anything, no happiness for Matt's joy, or the pain that reminded her of the rejection.  
  
Sora sat quietly beside Mimi, watching the painful tears slide down her best friends cheeks. Mimi hardly took any notice to them at all, almost as if she hadn't known they were there. Sora nudged Mimi, who reluctantly fought to come back tio the real world. Matt greeted everyone around him, and then slowly made his way over to the girls.   
  
Sora smiled, hugged him and said her congratulations and gave a sympathetic look to Mimi before she walked away.   
  
Mimi's eyes, swollen with hot tears, concentrated on Matt's blue pools. He lifted his hand and wiped away her flooding tears.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked, that being the first thing that he said to her in two years. Did he think she had forgetten all her love for him already? Mimi forced a smile and didn't bother to wipe her red, tear stained face, and she shook her head.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just so..so happy for you. Congratulations, Matt!" She said fakely, hiding her pain again, for his sake. In her heart she wanted to be the cruel person that she had become to everyone else, and the selfishness almost overcame her. Matt believed her though, he couldn't see through the facade she placed over herself. Or maybe he made himself believe it..he wanted to. He pulled her tightly into his arms and held her there.  
  
"Thanks Mad.. for coming. It means a lot to me."  
  
Her tears came all at once as she felt his black tuxedo rub against her cheek while he clung to her. His arms were like knives digging into her back, stabbing her with the pain she so long wanted to forget. With the heartache came no bitterness toward him, not yet at least. All at once she was no longer number to all of this, she was fully aware of the unintentional pain that he had caused her, fully aware of the jealousy. When Matt let go, he smiled at her soaked face and winked at her like he had done when they were children. It was like he had physically grabbed her heart and twisted it. He left with a smile and went to grab his wife, Mrs. Yamato Ishida.  
  
It wasn't fair...why would this happen? It just wasn't fair, but Mimi quickly found out: life isn't fair. She realized the pain and how much it hurt her, that she would never have him for herself. She knew that she would never be in the position of Mrs. Yamato Ishida as she watched their black limo ride off in front of her. The sign 'JUST MARRIED' flapped in the wind. Someone had already taken that title from her... someone that wasn't her. And with the limo disappearing into the sunset, the rain clouds threatening to downpour on the day.. a new set of tears drowned her eyes. She knew, he was gone.  
  
THE END  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/N: wow....haha. Review please... and now, I'll try and finish my 'long' story for all those who read that one. I'M SORRY I TAKE SO LONG! DON'T HURT ME! thanks for reading! ;) 


End file.
